In general, a power supply end of a load having a plurality of electrical devices, such as rack-mounted devices, is provided with a main distribution board to turn on/off the power supply. The electricity or power quality is detected manually. When the load is abnormal, it is necessary to switch off the power circuit through the main distribution board to avoid danger.
With the development of the Internet of Things (IOT), many factories have gradually developed towards the current trend of “computerization, digitization and intelligence” of Industry 4.0. A data center is the heart and lifeblood of a company. In order to ensure smooth operation, the power management and monitoring are performed manually, which is time-consuming and labor-consuming. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.